Hollow Frame
by KiranaHaruka
Summary: It is said that there was once a High Priestess. True to the Legends, The God themselves lent her their power for her to pursue her vow. To Protect Humanity. With it she created a very powerful jewel. Upon acquiring it she decided to destroy it in which she failed and has caused her health to deteriorate. No one believed of her demise and everyone believes that she still wander.
1. A tale of the Priestess

AN: Sorry for the bad summary. I'm not made for this kind of things. Just wanted to share some idea. (_) I've had this story in my mind for some years now and I think it's about time that I share it with people/YOU XDD Okay! Enough with the talking!

Take note! I will not follow some story lines and stuff from the manga or anime. This is plain fiction ;)

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri nasaii" came Mrs. Higurashi's voice as she welcomed her daughter home from a long journey from the feudal era.

"A! It's a good thing that you've come home earlier dear." The older woman said as she led her daughter towards her room. "Go change~ we will be having a visitor."

"Ee? Who's visiting us mother?" Kagome asked as she changed inside her room.

"You see, your father has called me earlier informing me that a friend of his will be visiting or will be staying with us for the mean time. Alas! We are going to clean the guest room." The older woman dragged her daughter towards the rarely used room.

"Do you know who this visitor is mother?" Kagome asked as she put on a new cover on the bed.

"I'm quite sure you've met him before Kagome.. 7 years ago he went here with your father. A fine young man he is. He was your father's student back then he's become your father's colleague at work." The mother said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I think he'll appreciate it if you don't show that side of yourself in front of him mom." Kagome said as she giggled at her mother's antics.

"Well he is a handsome young lad. Too bad he's too young and is about to have his wedding next summer." Her mother heaved a sigh.

"Shouldn't we be glad that he's found someone?" Kagome sweat dropped as she finished up cleaning the room. "Well then I guess he'll have his fiancé with him when he comes."

`RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG'

"Oh! Here they come!" Mrs. Haigurashi cheered as she dragged the whole household towards the front door.

"Irashaimase!" The whole household greeted as they opened the door.

Standing at the door step was a tall man in his early twenties, short black hair, tan skin and dark blue determined eyes. Beside him stand a very elegant looking woman smaller but a bit taller than the average; pale white skin, jet black hair reaching her waist and silver calm eyes.

"Ohh good morning to you madam." The man said as he scratched his head cheekily.

"Good morning Takashi-san! Welcome to our humble household." Mrs. Higurashi shook the hand of the visitors.

"Hello, my name's Takashi Yuya and this is my fiancé Andou Haruka." The visitors bowed as they entered the house.

"Oh yes! You're always welcome to go in our house. A pleasure to meet you Ms. Andou!" She shook the hand of the new comer as she led them towards the dining area.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Higurashi. This is my daughter Kagome, my son Souta and this is Grampa." The new comer bowed her head as she acknowledged the whole household.

"Well then I guess, we'll be intruding in your household for the mean time. Thank you for letting us in Mrs. Higurashi."

"It's our pleasure Yuya-san!"

"I'll be leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow. For the mean time while I'm gone, please look after Haruka here for me." Yuya said sadly as they settled in on the dining table.

"oh that will not be a problem Yuya-san. I'm sure Haruka-san will enjoy Kagome's company during her stay." Kagome smiled and waved her hand at Haruka.

"My little Ruka here has been stressing herself for the past 2 years. She's tiring herself working non-stop so I decided to take her and have her leave. So I brought her here so she could take a rest. Again I'm sorry for bothering you." Yuya bowed again.

"It's no bother at all! Kagome why don't you take Andou-san for a walk? While I catch-up with Yuya-san." Kagome smiled again as she ushered the girl outside.

'She's too shy I think.' She pondered as she looked at the girl walking beside her.

"Ne Ruka-san, am I boring you?" Kagome tried to ask as she moved beside the quiet girl.

"No, not at all. Sorry Higurashi-san, I should be the one asking you that question." The girl mused as she bowed her head at the younger girl.

"Oh no no! I didn't really mean it that way." The scratched her neck in panic.

"Don't worry, no offense is taken. You can go ahead and ask me questions that you have in mind, I'll be glad to answer all of them." The girl gave a re-assuring smile as she resumed their walk.

"Can you tell me something about yourself?" The younger woman asked shyly.

"Well, you can call me Ruka, 22 years old. I'm a native from Hokkaido, I was a former student of your father." The girl said as they settled down on a park bench.

"What about Yuya-san? Is he your classmate? He's also my father's student." Kagome asked again.

"Well he's my senior when I was in my freshmen year in college. I have met him during a review session that is being held by our seniors. I guess he took notice of me because after that started following me around, bugging me."

"Do you live together? What about your parents?" Kagome didn't know where that question came from but asked non-chalantly. She isn't quite sure how to put a finger on it but she saw something flicker in Haruka's eyes.

"Well, they died from an accident about 6 years ago. After knowing about the incident he.. He took me in. I've been living with him ever since." The girl said with a sad smile on her face.

"Isn't Yuya-san sweet?" Kagome retorted as she tries to enlighten the atmosphere.

"Hmmmm he is isn't he?" The older girl giggled.

"But during that time we weren't together." The girl justified as she looked at Kagome.

"O." Kagome looked shocked as she looked at her. "Then he must really love you if he did just that!"

"Hmmm.. you think so?" Again, Kagome saw something flicker in the girl's eyes.

"Kagome… Can I call you Kagome?"

"Y-yes" Kagome answered; somewhat shocked as the other girl decided to start the conversation.

"How would you know that? Do you have someone special? Does he do the same thing as Yuya?" The girl asked as she took note of Kagome's fidgety reaction.

"Not really.." A sudden flash of Inuyasha's image inside her mind made her blush.

"I mean I'm too young for those kinds of things!" Kagome said as she fiddled with her finger.

"I apologize for asking you such ridiculous things. I guess it's time to go now. Let's head back to your house." Haruka stated as she bowed and started walking past the younger girl.

"Yeah… I think we should." Kagome followed.

...HIGURASHI HIUSEHOLD...

"Ah, Andou-san. Are you aware of a priestess from the past who has the same name as yours?" Grampa asked the moment they started to eat there dinner.

"Not this again.." Souta stopped and looked at his food with a grimace.

"Really?" Came an amused male voice.

"Yes! That is true, it is said that this priestess is the pillar of the Mikos back in her time. You see... she was one of the first miko and is very powerful that a lot of demon would bow their heads or would run away whenever they feel her presence." Grampa indicated a bit excitedly.

"You hear that Ruka?" Yuya said placing his hand over his fiancé's

"She has vowed to serve the humanity. The Gods themselves has given her immense power in order to fulfill her duty. She was given the opportunity to live and not die in order to continue her vow. With this power she created a very powerful jewel but upon having it she decided to immediately destroy it in which she failed and has caused for her health to deteriorate. In her death bed she gave it to her right hand and entrusted it to her on her last breath. The young priestess with the name of Midoriko then used it in order to seal herself and Magatsushi's soul inside the jewel. The jewel is supposed to be hand down by the priestess who is guarding it to her subordinate to guard it after she dies." Upon the end of the story all heads are turned towards the oldest man in the house.

"That was... epic! How do you know all that stuff grampa?" Yuya stood as he placed himself near the older man.

"Would you like me to tell you a lot of stories young lad? Oh! I almost forgot' there has been an urban legend that the priestess did not die and that she is still roaming around Japan to fulfill her vow." The old mas stated as he scratches his chin.

"How do you know that grampa? Tell me more!" Yuya clapped his hand as he engrossed himself on the stories.

"Well... during those times a lot of people are in doubt about the death of the powerful priestess so they decided to pay her grave a visit, something happened that lead for her grave to be dug up and there was no trace of a body that has been buried there before." Yuya gasped as he heard the older man.

"Ne Ruka, is there a chance that she is your ancestor?" Yuya asked cheerily as his eyes sparked.

"Enough with that grampa, you're making up those stories again." Kagome said as she stared at the old man with a bored expression.

"I am not making this up. This story is true!"

"Hmmm this is the first time I've heard of that story." Haruka said as she stood up to wash her plate.

"Well then, maybe she's really your ancestor. You... you..." Yuya tackled her like a child who has missed his parents for the whole year.

"And if she is my ancestor, what's in it for us?" She asked as played with a strand of his hair.

"That means that if the urban legend is true then we can invite her to our wedding next summer!" He screamed as he clasped his hands together joyfully.

"Suite yourself Yuya-kun." Haruka said as she giggled at her fiançes childish behavior.

"I'd like to excuse myself. I feel a bit tired from the journey. Thank you for the wonderful dinner and story." With that Haruka bowed and decided to her and Yuya's room.

"I think I should probably accompany her. Thank you again for the dinner and the story. I'll make sure to hear of it again when I return." He waved back as he started to skip towards his room.

"Do you really need to leave me behind Yuya?" The woman asked as she settled on to the bed with her lover.

"I don't want to but it's for the best. You need a break, you're stressing yourself out." He answered as he cuddled with her. "I'll be back even before you know it. You have my word." With that they've decided to close their eyes and rest.

"Grampa... the jewel that you were talking about that was the shikon jewel isn't it?"

"Mother, I will be returning to the Feudal era the day after tomorrow. If Haruka-san looked for me then tell her that I am at my friend's house." Kagome said as both of the visitors left.

"I'll seek Kaede's help to know more about the priestess and if the legend is true then we should seek her and ask her to aid us with our fight with Naraku."

"But Kagome, her demise is true. The urban legend has not been proven to be a fact. It's just a rumor." Kagome stopped on her track as she heard her grampa's statement.

"It's worth a try grampa.. It's worth a try."

"Hai hai! Thank you for letting me in for the night and for letting Ruka-chan stay for a break. I will surely visit every then and now, Arigatou Mrs. Higurashi for your hospitality. I guess I'll be on my way now." Yuya said as he went outside the door.

"Be careful young lad. When you get back I'll be telling you another sotry." Grampa waved to the young man.

"I'll be looking forward to another story grampa!"

My head it hurts. Yuya? I opened my eyes and was welcomed by the sunlight shinning from the window. I guess he left before I woke up. 'Sigh' I need a walk.

"Good morning." I greeted as I saw the owners sitting in the dining area eating there breakfast.

"Ruka! Come seat with us." Kagome greeted as she ushered the girl to seat by her side.

"Did Yuya left already?"

"Yes, he said he'll be back before you know it." Ruka nods her head as she ate her breakfast.

"Can I have a stroll around the yard Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Of course! Would you like Kagome to accompany you?"

"I think I'd like to go alone for now, I wouldn't want to bother Kagome." She smiled as she stood and went outside.

As I went outside the house I saw a big tree right in front of the house. I mused around it, that's odd. I rose up an eyebrow as I felt a pulse coming from it. I decided to place my ear against it as I felt it pulse against my fingertips.

'lub-dub, lub-dub.' I was a bit frightened as I heard a faint heartbeat. What an odd tree... I could've sworn.. I stroll away from the tree. In the distance I saw an old temple and as I approached it a voice inside my head told me to stop and avoid the temple at any cost.

'I wonder..' as I approach the temple I felt yet again a pulse coming from inside it.

'Go back! You don't want to go near that thing.' A voice in my head kept on nagging me as I approach the old building. I didn't mind it as I continue on towards it.

"No.. Go back." I felt a strange sensation as I entered the building. I felt nauseous.

'Lub-dub, lub-dub.'

"Odd isn't it? For a building and a tree to have a heartbeat…" I mused as I went inside the temple.

Before me stands an old well, upon some feet away from the well I had this nagging feeling inside me. It's telling me to scram, away as possible and never return. But my feet does otherwise. I started heading towards the well. As I peak inside of it, I felt all the hair on my body rise. As if warning me...

'Nothing's down there Ruka. Now let's head inside.' I whispered to myself. As I turn my back away from the well, I felt something pulled on my waist and on instant I felt myself fly down inside it.

"wh...what?" I asked as light engulfed my whole being.

'Am I dead?' I waited for the impact that never came. Instead I felt the soft moist brownish soil beneath me.

'Brown?' I asked curiously as I held it with my hand. I looked up surprised as I saw the clear blue sky instead of the dark roof of the old temple. I didn't have time to ponder as I saw a ladder made out of rope hanging inside beside me. By the time I climbed out of the well; I saw vast forest in front of me and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red as it settled on the tree in front of me.

"Where am I?" I asked sounding tired. 'What is this...this…place..?' I managed to whisper as I felt myself fall on my knees and darkness settled in.


	2. Who am I?

**AN:** Sorry if I'm a bit detailed with what I write. It's just that... I DUNNO maybe I'd like my ready to fully visualize what I have in mind. ;)

HERE WE GO!

'Who is this?!' I asked as I looked at the person in front of me.

"Where am I?"

"Your-" I was caught up when I saw her wobble, fall on her knees and fell face first on the ground.

'What the hell?' I suppressed my curiosity as I jumped down towards her. I gasped as I was about some feet away from the woman in front of me.

"What?" I groaned as I tried to push through and go near her. I felt my whole body tense up and it felt like almost all the bones in my body could not move and electricity suddenly tried to jolt up inside of me, shocking my insides.

'Is this some kind of joke? This sensation... Is the same as what I felt when I was near that purified place.' I told myself as I looked at the unconscious girl in front of me. I tried to go near her again but my effort was in vain as I felt my energy drain.

"Kagome!" I heard Shippo yell as he clings at Sango's shoulder that was walking beside Miroku. Before they even went near me I heard a huff from Shippo and a soft mewl from Kirara.

"Shippo! Kirara! Are you ill?!" Sango shrieked as Shippo and Kirara suddenly went rigid.

"I can feel a very powerful sensation." The monk said as he came near me.

"Stay where you are. This girl is dangerous." I informed him as he stopped on his tracks.

"Don't be absurd, Inuyasha she is but an innocent human girl." Miroku asserted as I looked him with a questioning look. Sango went up to the girl after she had placed Shippo and Kirara away from the girl.

"Well don't just stand there! She's unconscious, she needs help." Sango looked up to me as if asking me to carry the girl. I decided to go near her again but my efforts were futile. It was as if I was glued to where I was standing and every time I tried to move every joint in my feels like they were being electrocuted.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? Maybe Miroku and I shall carry her towards the village then." Sango touched the girl with ease... I almost cringed as I again tried to go near her.

"She came from the bone eater's well and asked me where she was before falling lifeless on the ground." I said as I rushed past Sango and Miroku.

"Is that possible, without the aid of Kagome and the jewel or anything that connects her with the past?" I was also stunned by this realization.

"And also the fact that you nor Shippo and Kirara cannot even go near her. Kaed-" Miroku didn't even finish his sentence as the old woman started scrambling towards the unconscious girl.

"Bring her in instantly!" She yelled desperately. I jumped on a tree with Shippo and Kirara in hand, away as possible from the human girl.

"This energy... I haven't felt it ever since I first laid my eyes on the jewel." She said as Miroku placed the women on the mat. I was stunned by the sudden realization of the abnormally familiar sensation that I felt when I tried to come near her.

"Inuyasha found her lying down near the bone eater's well Lady Kaede. Kirara, Shippo and Inuyasha cannot stand to go near her." Sango explained as she too re-examined the unconscious girl in front of her.

"Monk, did you not feel the sudden surge of energy that came from Inuyasha's forest? Ah! She is from Kagome's period I believe." The old woman assumed as she placed a blanket over the girl.

"What more is that she was able to travel without the aid of the jewel and Kagome's or anything that may have connects her with the past?" Sango stated a bit inquisitively.

"As I have indicated before, a sudden surge of energy was felt imminent from Inuyasha's forest. As if an earthquake has erupted and yokais rapidly fled from around the perimeter into a great remoteness." Kaede stated earnestly.

"And we do not need to guess but take this girl's presence and know that the power you felt was from her." I yelled from the top of the tree.

"I am certain of it Inuyasha. But her spiritual power is too pure for the fondness of any demon. Even you cannot stand being near her, considering that you are not a full-blooded demon." Sango stated a matter of fact.

"Are you saying that I don't stand a chance with that lady?" I snorted as I leapt down from the tree where I sat and the feeling of being electrocuted returned. I leaned on my knee as I stop myself from face planting on the ground where I stood.

"That's not what she meant Inuyasha. Can't you see? We can easily go near her and not feel edgy. What's common among the three of us is that we are human beings. You are half demon and half human yet you cannot seem to stand being near her." I was speechless as Kaede countered the obvious.

"A priestess then if I may presume. If she came from Kagome's time then she might even be a re-embodiment, the same as Kagome would be to Lady Kikyou." Everyone glanced towards Miroku as he assumed.

-BACK IN KAGOME'S PERIOD-

"Kagome have you seen her yet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked coolly.

"She's yet to return? Where could she go? She's quite new to this place mom." Kagome breathed.

"Maybe she got lost?" Grampa assumed as he went towards the women.

"Have you considered looking in the yard big sister? What if she went to the well and fell?" Souta asked out of the blue. As sudden realization sank in Kagome's mind she suddenly fled took her pack and sprinted towards the well.

"Wait! Big sister! It was just a guess!" The child yelled as he ran after his sister.

'If she fell down the well then we will find her down there won't we?' Kagome assured herself as she climbed down the well.

"Wait! Big sis! How are you going to find here there if every time you jump through you woul—" She heard Souta's call get muffled as she was engulfed by a light indicating that she has yet again travelled through time.

'Oh yeah... I forgot. Then I should just leave my pack with Inuyasha and rush through the well over again to get back in to time.' She pondered as she started climbing out of the well.

INUYASHA'S POV

"I can smell Kagome's scent!" I yelled as I started to run towards the bone eater's well.

"Transport her here as fast as possible. Maybe she can enlighten us who this girl is and where she's from." Kaede barked as I disappeared in my forest.

"Kagome!" I yelled as I heaved her up on my back and started running back to the village.

"Inuyasha! What's with the rush?!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed on to my back as I ran agitatedly.

"No need to explain! The old woman wanted you here as soon as possible!" I dumped her on the floor un-gracefully as I yet again settled on the tree where Shippo and Kirara rest.

-KAGOME'S POV-

"As long as we keep her from harm's way and inside the village the safety of everyone will be certain." I heard Sango and Kaede talking as Inuyasha dropped me off his back.

"Why were you eager to have me here Kaede? I really need to get back ho—" I stopped my mumbling once I saw someone familiar lying on the mat.

"Oh my God!" I yelled as I grasp her hand with mine.

"I knew you'd know her." Kaede tapped my back.

"How?" I was motionless as I looked at Haruka's unmoving form.

"That is what we intend to ask you Kagome. Although we have already hypothesized of her ability to travel time on her own; without your and the jewel's aid." Sango indicated as she sat beside me.

"What of? And what happened to her?" I asked again as I damped her head with a wet cloth.

"Inuyasha found her near the bone eater's well. You see although she seems lifeless, she is capable of defending herself using a barrier that even Inuyasha could not pierce nor go near it. By any chance is she a high priestess from your period?" Miroku queried as he stood up and went near Haruka.

"I'm afraid she's not." I again retorted as I looked at him with confusion.

"Well then there's a big probability that my hypothesis is correct. If she came from your time then she might be a re-embodiment, the same as you would be to Lady Kikyou." I gasped as his words settled in.

"Well then do you have any clue who she was during this period Miroku?" I probed him.

"I'm afraid not. But during my time in the temple there was a tale that has been told ever since I came to the congregation, a tale about a high priestess who has the same ability as your friend." I gawked as I looked at him.

"Her name was Haruka Andou, isn't it?" I responded as I watched the unconscious girl in front of me.

"Yes, she was the High Priestess of the Miko hundreds of year ago. The one and only, she have trained a bunch of priestess. One of them was Midoriko; she was her favorite and thus became her right hand. One night she sought to store her power thus she has made the jewel." Miroku started.

"But upon her possession of the jewel she immediately wanted to destroy it and she failed. It caused her health and her immortality. On her death bed she handed the jewel to Midoriko which in turn used it to aid her battle with Magatsushi…." I said doubtfully.

"Oh the high monks of my congregation do not believe of her passing. They believe that she still walks the world up until the present-day." With those words we looked at Haruka's lifeless form.

"By that, do you suggest that Haruka is the high priestess in the tale?" Kaede reacted as she placed herself beside Haruka. "I have heard of this tale over and over again from the elders during my time. By any means she must be her then." She declared with a curios voice.

"We shall know her side once she awakens then." Inuyasha bellowed from atop of the tree. I decided to stay put in the feudal era until she wake up and for the meantime we would take turn watching her, waiting for her to rouse.

'It's dark… where am I? Oh yes I fell in the well.' I said to myself. As I rose up a light as bright as the sun has engulfed my being once more.

"I knew you'll come around Haruka. It is of time that you shall again become aware why you still live even then." A voice from the distance told me. I tried to search and reach for it in the light that has engulfed my being but to no gain.

"Who are you?!" I called as I tried to comprehend where I was.

"You may not remember who I was but you have known me by heart." It bellowed again. "Remember…" Was the last thing it said before flashes of images that I cannot comprehend started to appear in my mind. I placed my hand on my temples as I felt my vision spin from the sudden gush of familiar images that flashed before me. There I was wearing a hakama sitting in the middle of a vast garden; with me stood a youth I could convey she was younger that I was. I could make up a word by reading her mouth.

'Master' I've read. I was quite muddled.

There was another image of me; I was settled in a hot spring. I sat in the corner as another youth; the same as my age? He sat facing away from my bare body. I could not quite make out what he looked like but he had his white hair tied in a ponytail. Tears started to pour from my eyes as a lot of memory transported themselves in my mind. I felt angry, I felt sad, grief engulfed my being then there was happiness a mixture of emotion has engulfed my whole being and it has made me tear. I held on to my head as pain started to consume me then as if on cue, it stopped and I was wide-awake.


	3. Reminiscing piece by piece

**AN:** Alas! A quick cameo of Sesshomaru XDD yatta! Sorry if this chapter is full of flashbacks xD I wanted the reader to be able to know my character's past :D Yes again.. it is very detailed. (T_T) sorry!

As I lay there wide awake, I tried to contemplate about the odd dream that I had. It all seems so real. I lay on a mat made of grass; it took time for my eyes to adjust to the dim light that illuminated the small chamber that I was in. As I tried to move pain shot up in my head. A flash of memory appeared inside my mind; I was in a meadow picking flowers with the youth that I saw in my dream.

"What do you intend to do with the demon and the jewel my lady?" I heard her ask me. I stood up and looked at her with emotionless eyes. I felt every tense of muscle and emotion in the image in front of me; as if I was the one talking.

"And why does it concern you young lady?" I asked coercing a bogus smile on my face as I gave her the flowers.

"Yes, what do you aim to do with both of them my lady?" I heard a voice of a man. As I turn I saw a young lad walking, warm smile gracing his lips and in his golden orbs filled with yearning as he looked at me straight in the eye. He was the same person whom I was having a conversation in the hot spring.

"Why does it interest you that much yokai?" I asked as I looked at him indifferently.

"Everything that distresses you are of my worry as well, do not fail to remember that Haru."

"You are dismissed young Midoriko." I smiled as she bowed at me and the youkai before she left.

"I plan to put an end to it with what's left of my power. A power within grasp could corrupt one's morality and consume him. I do not intend for it to be in the possession of such being to use it malevolently.

That was the last thing that I saw before my vision became unclear as I gave a jolt and sprinted away from my confinement. My sudden movement made me sick but I continued to dash away to where my feet would bring me. As I start to gasp for air I stopped to take in where I was. I am in an awfully familiar outskirt of the vast forest that I saw after climbing up the well, a stream of water flows in front of me.

'I'm a fool aren't I? There I was in a house that can aid my safety and now I stand in an open expanse without any form of shelter and food to relief my hunger.' I bombarded myself as I sat down near a fallen log and used it as a pillar. I looked up at the sky as I try to recall things that have occurred to me this day. I grew tired of recollecting the revelations that I saw that my eyes started waver.

I opened my eyes in a brilliantly lit room; I don't know how I come to be here but it all appears too familiar.

'Haruka… what does your passion tell you?' I heard someone whisper. I rose up and faced the direction where the voice came from but there was no one.

'I would like to give my service and protect those people who have lesser than I have.' My kneeling form responded. Another vision appeared where I was in a village, healing and aiding the inhabitants who were victims of a demon. With me are young women who were dressed identical as mine.

"High Priestess! We've brought you offerings for assisting our men. We could not be grateful enough for your support." The people bowed as I accepted their presents.

"You really are the mighty priestess that the Gods have given to aid our struggles against those cold-blooded demons." Praises after praises were said as I pass through the group people.

"Midoriko, I shall take my leave and for the time being it is your duty to over-look the wellbeing of the people." I took my weapon and started heading towards the distant forest. A soft wail caught my attention as I pass through the dappled part of the forest.

"Show yourself!" I screeched as I hoisted and point my bow and arrow towards the direction of the sound. Again another sound came from the same route. That was then I saw the same man from before. Here he lay injured and frail. I could now see him clearly. His long white hair that was disseminated from its ties, blue markings on both of his cheeks, his tan skin, his heavy armor that was dilapidated on all sides, the soft wooly silver pelt that frames his body and his golden eyes that bore pain instead of yearning as he looked at mine.

"If you would be generous enough to unbridle that arrow and send me to my excruciating bereavement then it would be much valued." I raised a brow as I pointed my arrow directly at his chest.

"I do not intend to exterminate the lives of what I consider as weak and helpless."

"Is it not the duty of a priestess…A high priestess such as you to purify any demon that they come across?" The demon gripped his sides as he tried to subdue a moan.

"As I have indicated before, I seek for a fair fight." I let my bow and arrow down as I started to walk away from the demon.

"Fighting someone incapacitated such as you would be demeaning in my part. " I retorted as I left the injured yokai. An hour has passed when I went back wielding two dead rabbit towards the weakened demon.

"Eat this to preserve your vitality." He looked at me through a conceited aura as he tried to sit up.

"I do not require your help young priestess." He shook his head.

"Eat young youkai." I closed my eyes as I channeled my spiritual power down as I approach.

"You are aware of the jeopardy that will bestow upon you if you choose to let your guard down near a youkai such as me."

"You are foolish yet you condone me as one. Do not be fooled by what you see young youkai for my appearance does not justify my phase. I may have existed thousands of eons before your birth _**youkai**_." I said with an indication of displeasure on the preceding name that I spoke of.

"I have a name priestess."

"I do not expect to know the name of the youkai that I will slay."

**KAGOME'S POV**

"She's gone!" Kaede roared stirring up every person in the process. I stood up agitatedly as I saw all eyes were on me.

"Is there by any chance that she may have reverted to your period Kagome?" Shippo hopped of the tree devoid of any sign of weakness.

**IN THE FOREST**

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I go and fill-up my water packet?" A petite girl pranced towards the said noble.

"Hn." Sesshomaru stopped on his tracks as he scanned the road where the little girl has gone to.

"Be back shortly you senseless little girl! You are not to keep the Lord behind his desired excursion for long. Go on! Scram!"

"Jacken." Came an ice-cold sound from behind the little servant.

"Y-yes milord?"

"Set camp here for the evening. We shall take our leave first thing in the morning." With that said, the Lord turn around heading the opposite course where the little girl left. Upon the attainment of constructing a suitable camp, Jacken propped on a tree nearby log and without knowing he was now fast asleep. Several hours have passed when an abrupt sensation of a foot stamping on his skull woke him up from his deep slumber.

"Mi—Milord!" Jacken stooped swiftly on the ground as his lord looked at him with a lethal gleam on his eyes.

"Where is Rin?" The lord asked again as he looked down upon him. Jaken gaped as he looked around him. It was dusk but there were no indication of a young girl. He evoked that the sun was still radiantly shinning when the girl has gone in the forest.

"Forgive me my lord! I did not know that I have napped when I should be watching over her return." He appealed as he held his head in horror and started to sprint towards the route where the girl went.

"Rin! Where are you, you useless little human!" He yelled as he dashed through the forest.

"Master Jacken! I'm here!" He overheard her voice and started to bolt towards it.

"Where have you been yo—" Upon reaching his target he felt all his senses smash altogether as he placed himself against a boulder feeling nauseated.

"Master Jacken? Are you alright?" The girl appeared from behind the boulder and went beside him to pat his back earning a barf from Jaken.

"Bleh~ I don't feel fit all of a sudden." Jacken stated as he blocked another hurl and slumped on his back with a silly twirl adorning his supposed eyeballs.

"Follow me Master Jacken! There's a lady next to the watercourse, she is out cold and feverish." The child started dragging him towards the direction where she came from.

"Unhand me child! Someone or something is trying to exterminate me in there. Lord Sesshomar—bleh!" And as if on cue the lord appeared near Jacken and Rin, his appearance unemotional as always.

"Lord Sesshomaru! There's a lady nearby and I'm afraid she's ill so I took care of her and did not realize that I was gone for long." Rin looked at her Lord as he looked towards the direction where she came from.

"Would you like to see her Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin grinned extensively as she pointed the whereabouts of the woman that she saw. Sesshomaru strode ahead and held his hand forward when a flash of bright light appeared where he has situated his hand before. His narrowed his eyes on the glowing blockade in front of him and the feeling of the sudden jolt of electricity inside.

"Rin, stay with that lady until I tell you to leave." Sesshomaru said as he picked Jacken by the back of his robe and vanished from the forest.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin breathed as she went by her Lord's command. She went towards the unconscious girl as she wiped her face with a damp cloth.

"Hello again strange lady. Lord Sesshomaru has ordered me to stay by your side until he tells me to leave. I know he lacks any emotion but he is a respectable Lord. I know that he worries of your wellbeing that's why he told me stay by your side." She whispered as she covered the body of the woman with a huge amount of mint leaves that she has gathered earlier.

"Rest well… Rin will watch over us for the night." Rin said as she stifled a yawn and held on to the woman's hand.

**ORDINARY POV**

"Inu no Taisho, but I'd like to call myself Touga." I looked at him with an impassive look in my eyes as we sat opposite from each other while eating our lunch one time upon carrying his foods and medicines.

"Seeing that you have kept me long enough and has no intention of slaying me, I'd like you to be aware of who I am." The young Inu yokai held his hand out for me to shake.

"I do not wish to-"

"Quit acting coolly. My gesture is but an appreciation of your aid on nursing my health. Here." He clutched my hand with both of his. I looked at him pensively.

"Haruka Andou." I stated plainly as I looked at him directly.

"There. No harm's done." He winked at me.

"Andou-san, I am indebted to your act of random kindness towards an unfamiliar person more or less a youkai such as me. Thus I am to take an oath to be your defender and the courtesy of befriending me for as long as you live." I felt a small tug on the corner of my lips as I tried to remember his name, his oath and his aura as he stood pompously in front of me.

"Touga…" I whispered to myself as I felt his hands on mine as if it was real.

'So I was the priestess in the tale after all…' I pondered as I watch every memory and clasped his hands firmer with mine.


	4. My Lady has Returned

"Jacken." Sesshomaru uttered as he threw Jacken towards his built encampment. The little youkai slurred incoherent sounds as he fell. As he stood up he trembled and bounded around.

"L-lord Sesshomaru… I feel ill, forgive me." He proclaimed as he propped himself up with a hand on his knee.

"An obstruction has been engaged and only the puerile girl could pass through it." Jacken testified as he felt shiver run down his spine upon remembering what it felt back then.

"Keep your guard up for Rin." Were the last words from his lord as he was again left by himself. He felt his mouth ajar and a tear drop fell as the thought of going back towards the spiteful hedge made him shudder.

As Sesshomaru sauntered off towards where he has left Rin he again tried to place his hand on the glowing barricade as if examining it. Electricity started to stir inside his body. The man turned around just in time to feel a distraught plea from his mother. Lifting himself off the ground he glanced down towards the barrier re-examining it as it glimmer before him then he flew boundless distance towards the direction where he knew his mother was.

"My son, you have returned." The woman declared as she stood up and watched him, concern noticeable in her eyes.

"Hn." He answered with a hum as he looked at her un-movingly.

"Your demand was unrelenting."

"It is. The earth has again stood witness as it once more been consumed by an energy that is not be dealt with. It is of ancient power older than I and your father's age shared; powerful and sufficient to wipe out the totality of demons in the world. " She went to him and places her pale slender hands over her son's.

"The barrier upon the outskirt of the woods." Freeing his hand from his mother's he looked and scrutinized it as he recollected the gleam of the supposed blockade.

"What of it?" She asked sardonically as she caught a glimpse of her son's partially burnt hand.

"I see. Then I supposed you have come across it first hand?" The lord's mother placed herself again on her throne as she observed the stars flicker in the heavens.

"I recall once when I was young and unwise as you." A frown was etched on her lips. "This incomparable power has made me quiver and has restrained the demons at bay; away from extinguishing humans and lesser beings." Sesshomaru stood there as he listened to his mother's discourse.

"All demons were frightened by it. Crossing its path is nothing but death and death itself. I say you should not risk it my son. Even the greatest of our kin could not overcome its power."

"Father will not be well-known if he had not overcome some fancy authority." Sesshomaru suggested as he started towards the palace's door.

"Your father did come across it but did not choose to abolish it. Instead, he chose to preserve and protect it for as long as he lives. This other side of him is not eminent but his only trustworthy associates are the only ones that are mindful of it." Lowering her gaze she focused it on Sesshomaru. "And for you my son, you still have an extensive meandering path to travel before you become conscious of this saga. I shall repeat my warning, do not risk dealing with such power." Was what Sesshomaru heard as he left towards his previous destination.

"Inuyasha are you quite guaranteed that she didn't head towards the present time?" Shippo probed the hanyou as they started to pack for a long voyage to look for the missing girl.

"I'm sure of it. I can still feel her presence." He specified as he hoisted Kagome's back pack on her bike.

"Don't you mean her scent?" Sango asked questionably.

"I cannot also sense her smell." Shippo said as he started rubbing his nose.

"It's the barrier." Inuyasha stated as he went out of the household leaping from tree to tree. Upon hearing the statement Miroku started to ponder.

"The barrier is dense. Considering that Priestess such us Lady Kikyou also has her own but this one is the same as that place that I went once with my master." Miroku looked at Kaede as she too looked at him.

"But barriers are only made to ward of demons more like Kikyo's." Kagome answered as she re-imagined the image of the lost girl as she lay on the tatami inside Kaede's humble home.

"Kikyo's barrier is only meant to shield her and the jewel from harm's way. Lady Haruka's barrier is intended to protect not only her but also the lives of the others around her." Kaede indicated before biding them good bye.

HARUKA'S POV

I woke up holding on to a tiny hand.

"Touga…" I said as I felt the air touched my cheek and I recollected the previous dream that I had. The little girl beside me stirred up from her slumber. She held my hands tighter as her eyes fluttered open and settled unto me.

"Good morning miss." She gave me a toothy grin as she peeked over my whole figure. "I found you lying beside the stream the previous day." She hesitated as she looked at me shyly. I smiled and pat her head.

"Thank you…." I looked at her.

"It's Rin, miss." She gave me a shy glance as she kicked her foot sideways.

"Thank you Rin. I am Haru and I am very pleased and thankful of your aid young miss." I smiled at her. Her face became red as she shyly glanced up at me once again. "For a good deed that you've made comes 2 good things in return. I shall take an oath and that is to protect you" I seized as I looked at our intertwined hands and I again felt that warm feeling inside me as I remember the oath that was once made in front of me. "And the courtesy of befriending me for as long as you and I shall live." I held out my pinky and entangled it with her's. I saw a shocked expression cross her features as she took my words in and then a genuine smile made its way through her lips.

"Thank you, miss!" Rin jumped up and was about lunge towards me when she saw a lone figure standing at the edge near the big boulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I glanced up as I saw the figure with its back facing towards us. I blinked as I tried to accustom my eyes on the figure, for an unfamiliar reason my heart started to beat faster as I took in the figure in front of me; his long white flowing hair, the white kimono that is held by his heavy armor and the silver pelt that embraces his body and this somewhat familiar demonic aura that I felt.

"T-Taishou…" I was overwhelmed that I could not even move from where I was. As if he heard what I said, he suddenly turned. Cold emotionless eyes bore on to me the exact opposite of the eyes that I've seen in my dreams countless of times. I was shocked that I felt my eyes widened and for a moment I felt my breath hitch as I watch him.

"Did you not disobey my instructions Rin?" He asked but did not bother to look at her as he fixed his gaze towards me as if inspecting me. I took a step back as the bliss that I once felt vanished.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Come and meet Miss Haru." Rin beamed up as she pointed a finger towards me. I clenched up the dirt beneath me as I felt his gaze pierce through me.

"My lord! Wait for your humble servant!" A small green toad rolled up towards where his lord was before falling flat on his face.

"Build the camp near the priestess." Sesshomaru decreed as he started to walk away. I gawked at his statement.

"Miss, would you like to share this wild chicken with me for breakfast?" I shook my head as I smiled at her instead I settled down on the ground.

"Are you also from Ms. Kagome's time Lady Haru?" I gaped at her statement.

"You know of her young one? Has she also been in this era?" I asked as I glanced towards the fallen toad.

"Yes miss. She is the friend of my Lord's brother, Inuyasha. She claims that she came from the present time. Lady Kagome even gave me a souvenir from her era." Rin said as she chomped up the meat in front of her. I looked at the tree as the dews started to drip off its leaves forming small crystals.

"Forgive me… But I must go." I stood up heading towards the borders of the forest. The resting toad jolted up as he heard footsteps approach him and looked at me fear and disgust eminent from its eyes as it bolted about some meters away from me. I stopped as I felt a presence not far away from me.

"You gave my ward your oath." I looked up just in time to see him glow as he came near me I shivered as I felt a tinge of Touga's demonic aura coming from him.

"And I shall live on to it." He stopped mid-step as he looked at me quizzically and then he lifted up his hand as if sensing something.

"My lord!" A yelped was heard as the light glowed brightly as he was an arm's length away from where I was.

'Touga'I thought as I looked at him indifferently.

"Do not falter child, if you need me then simply pray to the Gods and I shall be there at your service." I said as I glanced at Rin from where I stood and she gave me a toothy grin. I made an advance away from and stopped as I felt a clawed hand on my shoulder.

"You-" I felt my spiritual power blaze up as I looked at him with anger. Trees, dirt and rocks flew around the vicinity but his hand never let go of me. I felt anger surged throughout my body. Another boost of my spiritual energy was enough to make him let go of my shoulder as his hand became somewhat burnt.

KAGOME'S POV

"That's it!" I yelled as I felt the heightened level of spiritual energy coming from the forest. Almost immediately Shippo and Kirara fell on their knees.

"What the?!" I heard Inuyasha yell as he was about to bound towards the direction of the power. Before he could even jump I heard him again as he smacked something on his neck.

"Isn't it quite ironic to have you here Myouga considering this gigantic amount of energy that could squish you to death." Inuyasha declared as Myouga flew off of his palm like a piece of paper.

"My Lord! You do not understand!" Myouga leaped back up towards Inuyasha's head. "Your father may have been able to stand this amount of power, but you and Lord Sesshomaru could not! But this cannot be! It's impossible!" He bellowed over and over.

"What do you mean you useless little pest?!" Another burst of energy then trees, dirt and rocks moved towards where we were. As soon as the spiritual power has appeared it has dropped but it's amount is enough to purify the demons around. Sensing this Myouga leaped as fast and as high as he could towards the spiritual power's direction and we followed suit. I stopped on my tracks as I saw Sesshomaru with his slightly burnt hand, Haruka was standing un-movingly her eyes bursting with bright light.

"This…" I heard Myouga screamed as he jumped towards her.

"Myouga!" We all yelled in panic as we fear for his life. He landed effortlessly on her neck and started to drink Haruka's neck and she flinched.

"Myouga!" She screeched as she grabbed the back of his cloth. Myouga's eyes were bursting with tears as he looked at Haruka disbelievingly and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"My lady!" Myouga leaped towards her cheek in an effort to hug her. Myouga was crying and moaning nonstop.

"You have returned!" He yelled joyfully. Haruka on the other hand was paying him little attention as she stared longingly towards the horizon in front of her as if waiting for someone to come forth.

"Touga?" All eyes turned towards their direction questioningly.

"My Lady… He has passed on."


	5. The first woman that he loved

For a brief moment silence has instigated as all heads turned towards Myouga and the Priestess. "He has passed on my lady… After being fatally wounded by Ryokutsousei and for saving his youngest son… he he..." Myouga went down on the ground and crouched as if he was asking to be forgiven and on cue started to sob uncontrollably again.

"Forgive me my lady! I could not fulfill your last wish. My lord… The promise that he made by the forest; he fulfilled his promise until his last breath my lady." For a moment it was as if the time has stopped as Haruka stood there un-moved. Sesshomaru, who once hoisted before her, went towards his ward as he examined if she has obtained any injury.

"I see." Came a monotonous reply from the girl as she looked at Myouga on the ground, her hair hovered over her face covering it from everyone's prying eyes.

"Then I shall take my leave, there is no other reason to deter me of my quest." She looked up with an un-readable expression in her eyes.

"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha bellowed as he looked at her questioningly, Kagome grasped his red hakama as if telling him to stop.

"My Lord!" Myouga shook his head as he heard Inuyasha's scornful tone towards the priestess.

"I take it… That you are both his descendants." She looked at Sesshomaru then at Inuyasha her face barren of any emotion.

"I was. Once a comrade of your Father." She bowed graciously and stood as she walked away from the curious eyes of the group.

"My Lady…"

"Forgive me Myouga, but I need to do what needs to be done. If the Gods shall permit it, then we will meet again." With that, she left Myouga's bowing form and never once looked back.

"I bid you my farewell, young child. If you need me then pray to the Gods and I shall come." Myouga never once looked up at her as he watched her feet disappear from his sight. Sesshomaru watched intently as he assessed the lady passing by where he stood.

"What is it with her and my old man Myouga?!" Inuyasha held Myouga by the collar of his yukata as he eyed the disappearing form of the priestess questioningly. Everybody else was at the edge of their seats, curious enough to know about the young priestess and her past with the exception of the Lord of the Western lands.

"My Lords… Lady Haruka is the first woman that your father has ever loved." All gaped as the new knowledge seeped through their ears. Even the Lord of the West looked towards Myouga's direction upon hearing this new information about his father. Inuyasha raised a brow as if asking Myouga to spill all he knows.

"It is your father's secret tale my lord… Only his trusted comrades knows of thi—" Myouga was shushed as Inuyasha started to roll him with his thumb.

"I am that old man's son! Unfortunately, even the bastard over there is his successor!" Inuyasha pointed out towards the silent group of Sesshomaru, who in return gave him a look that could send hundreds of men scamper away.

"We have every right to know about him! Especially that priestess who has made the jewel!" Inuyasha continued to roll Myouga between his thumbs as angry marks started to show on every part of his head.

"My lord, the only accounts that I know of her is after the event that she had met your father." Myouga defended as he tried to release himself from his angry lord's grasp.

"It was after your father's battle with the Panther King when he went missing. Everyone thought that he had died because of the injuries he had during the battle. I was one of those who has doubted this rumor thus I started to search for him."

"Hurry up with the damn story!" Inuyasha shrieked as he pinched his poor servant.

"Keep your temper Inuyasha. We need the detail of the story in order to understand it." Miroku retorted as he settled himself beside the hanyou. Even Sesshomaru found himself a comfortable spot to overhear the story.

"Thank you, monk." Myouga said as Inuyasha settled him on a boulder.

"It was on the twenty-fourth day of your father's absence that I have seen him lying down under a tree of the northern forest. He was un-moving and I could smell blood all over him and that's when I saw her. Your father may have sensed her as he opened his eyes. You see, during that time, there was a well-known priestess who is said to guard the northern lands from demons and by the looks of it; I could easily tell that she was her. I panicked as I saw her approach towards your father."

…Flashback…

A young Touga was lying on his back enjoying the breeze as he waited for the young priestess.

"You seem well today To-"

"My lord!" Came a guttural scream from his loyal servant. The demon looked up just in time to see Myouga jump down and become electrocuted by the barrier of the young priestess.

"Myouga!" Touga yelled as he tried to hold on to Myouga's unconscious form.

"Let him in. He is my loyal friend." The priestess channeled down her energy as she tried to acquaint his aura with hers.

"I have brought some food." The priestess placed herself in front of the demon as she unveiled the food and started distributing it equally between her and young Touga. Upon hearing the faint clatter of the utensils Myouga opened his eyes and came eye to eye contact with Haruka.

"My Lord! You should not come near to her!" Myouga yelled in panic as he jumped towards his lord's head looking at Haruka fearfully.

"It is no doubt that he serves you, he has a big mouth, such as yours." Haruka looked at them expressionlessly as she gave Touga his share of food. Myouga gawked as he heard the priestess make a bold remark towards his lord. Touga on the other hand, laughed loudly as he dismissed the remark.

"Tell me my friend, what good news have you brought from my land?" Touga asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"My Lord, the people thought you were dead." Myouga looked at him ineptly. "You need to go back my lord."

"The council is waiting for you."

"I cannot."

"You are well enough to govern your land once again young demon." Touga looked uncertain as he watched the girl in front of him.

"I gave you my word." He refused with a stubborn look on his face.

"I can take care of myself. I have quite a lot of problems in my land and cannot surely handle another one."

"I decline. I do not wish to part ways with you Haru." Touga declared proudly but the priestesss did not seem interested in his declaration. Myouga gasped as he heard his Lord.

"Lady Haru." A young Midoriko bowed to her proctor and to her visitor. "There are people looking for you in the temple."

"I shall take my leave." Haruka bowed as she went.

"My Lord, you seem to have an interest towards the high priestess." Myouga looked at his lord who was resting on his back.

"She interests me; she said that she could not die, even so I made a pledge and that is to keep her from death's door. That and her name is the only thing that I know about her and I wish to know more of her." from then on, Myouga decided to accompany his lord. On his third day he saw the priestess approach with a man, the aura from his lord has suddenly changed and even he cringed as he felt his lord's youki threatens to be unleashed. He saw his lord's angered expression as he looked at the two silhouettes approach and in a blink of an eye he saw a blur dashing towards the figure.

"Ack-!" Came a loud obnoxious sound as Touga held the man's neck in his hand.

"Calm yourself young demon." The priestess ordered as she looked at Touga coldly.

"Ha-ru- …" The man managed to say as Touga's hand began to grip his neck roughly.

"Un-hand him this instant or I will be forced to put you down." Haruka retorted as she looked at Touga with determination in her eyes.

"Who are you?!" The Lord roared with a hint of red in his eyes. The face of the man contorted as his lips turned almost blue, then an arrow was impaled on Touga's arm, which made him release the man; turning around, he saw Haruka points another arrow towards his chest.

"Kill him and I shall never forgive you Touga." A foreign emotion has seeped thru him as he heard the priestess.

"Who is he?!" He asked as an unbearable pain shot through his arm and in his chest.

"It is none of your business." Haruka snapped as she helped he young man up. "I do not wish to see a rogue demon near my village. Leave, your presence is no longer wanted." Were her last words before a blast of spiritual energy forced both the demons away from the Northern Land and a barrier was placed hindering both of them to enter.

"Suit yourself!" Touga yelled as he flew towards his Palace. The people of the palace were overjoyed as they saw their Lord's return, but a sudden change in the Lord's behavior was noticed. He would not leave his quarter on a normal day. He had a number of angry fits during his meeting with his league. One afternoon during his practice sword fight with one of his soldiers he did not hesitate to deliver blow after blow of attacks almost injuring his combatant.

"My lord, if there's something bothering you then I am here to help." Myouga offered as he accompanies his lord towards his quarters. Touga looked at him with a raised brow instead of answering.

"Is it the young Priestess my lord? You are worried of her."

"Preposterous! Did you not hear what she said?"

"My Lord, you are free to visit here whenever you like." Upon hearing this shocked expression has come to his lord's handsome face. "I do not wish to see you stressed about her whereabouts." The little demon reminded his lord as he made his way outside his lord's room. A flash of white dashed out of the room then his lord was gone.

Touga fled, and went towards the Northern lands as he heard of Myouga's speech. As he passed the border of his land and the North, he expected to be held up by the barrier, but to his astonishment he was not. Upon entering the North he has become wary of the Priestess' scent as he ran towards its direction. He came upon a hot spring and a bathing Haruka.

"Odd." Haruka said as she sensed Touga's presence.

"I came here to…"

"What is it that you find amusing about me, young demon? I am but a human, yet you find me fascinating." Haruka intervened as she laid her head on a stone. Touga went to the edge of the pool with his back facing towards Haruka.

"Humans have a short life, yet you have lived longer than I have…"

"It is a gift, some say, but for me it is a curse." Touga looked up towards the sky. "Humans would do anything to obtain power, such as yours, yet you despise this gift."

"The man that you've almost killed was my brother's descendant he is the only remembrance that I have of my brother…" She heaved a very long sigh. "A normal life and death because of my old age is no more than a luxury to me."

"You are unusual."

"I could say the same to you." Haruka said as she submerged her head. Touga smirked as he plunged his feet on the water facing the priestess his eyes filled with curiosity as he examined Haruka's form

"Are you not going to set your spiritual energy a blaze? I am a man and you are not protected." He interrogated as he looked at the un-changing expression of the priestess.

"You are my friend if I am not mistaken." She gave him a small reassuring smile in return. The young lord plastered a smile as he felt somewhat disappointed with the priestess' reply.

"A friend…" He looked down at her.

"Myouga… She has considered me as her colleague, yet I feel disappointed." The lord announced as he entered his quarter with a calculating expression on his face. "I'm assigning you as a substitute whenever I cannot come to watch over her. Do not let her get harmed." He ordered as he settled in his chair.

"As you please, my lord." Myouga bowed before he left his lord alone. Days-months and years have passed since the order was given to him by his lord, yet Myouga could not do it. For one, his lord would visit and stay with the priestess almost every day watching over her as she does a priestess' chores. Aside from watching over her, he would offer his help to make sure the priestess is well. The priestess in return would let him rest his head on her lap and tell his master stories. She would also let Touga spend his days in the northern land, interacting with humans who have not seen any demon for long. Many times have he saw a lady try to entice and seduce his lord, but it was for no gain as his master would not take his eyes away from the priestess' form.

"I am a bit wary about the presence of your friend Touga." Haruka stated as she looked at Myouga's hiding place. Touga raised a brow as he looked towards where she was staring.

"Forgive him… I have given him orders to watch over you if there comes a time that I cannot come." Myouga cautiously leaped towards the priestess as he bowed in front of her.

"Do as you please. A different companion is worthy as I have started to get tired of having you here almost every day." The priestess gave Myouga a smirk as she saw Touga stiffened as he heard of her speech.

The faithful day has come for Myouga to be given a chance to watch over the priestess as his lord attended a meeting with his allies. Haruka, Myouga and a young Midoriko were scouting towards the borders of the Eastern and the Northern lands.

"It was said that Lady Haruka was the daughter of the Emperor of the Northern Land almost 900 years ago." They both glanced at the back of the priestess.

"Go on." Myouga whispered as they walk.

"The lady has told me that she was once a sickly child and has never set foot out of the palace until the faithful day of her death." Midoriko scratched her chin. "All the men in her land were out for battle when a powerful demon by the name of Ryokutsousei attacked her land. That was when she first set foot out of the palace. She aided her people and fought against it whilst knowing that she would die an instant death, but she did not hesitate. She protected and aided her people until her last breath; her chest was stabbed by that demon's massive claws, puncturing her heart in the process." Midoriko started shivering as she looked at her teacher. "Seeing her courage, the Gods took interest on her bravery, they decided to give her 3 gift. One was their own power the second one is a pearl that is placed at the gaping hole in her heart was especially made to aid her. If your heart is pure and you make a wish in front of her, your wish will be granted and that." Midoriko pointed. "Her weapon is also a gift. The bow and the arrows are powered by her pure soul. The quiver will never become empty at her will." Myouga crossed his arms as he tried to imagine the story in his mind, his eyes focused on a cloaked silhouette that has approached their group. Its hand darted out towards the priestess' chest; Haruka immediately fell on her knees as the form held out its hand that was now holding a bloodied pearl.

"At last, the jewel is mine!" Midoriko hoisted up an arrow as the cloaked figure started to fade.

"My lady!" They both yelled as they ran up towards Haruka, who was now on her stomach as blood continued to flow around her. A sudden surge of spiritual energy was felt as Myouga felt himself land a good five meters away from the priestess.

"Do not be bothered! This is Lady Haruka's way of protecting herself as she rests. Go on and ask for your master's aid!" Almost immediately Myouga left to find his master, he found Touga in the middle of conversation with a landlord.

"My Lord!" He yelled as he jumped towards him. Hearing the urgent tone from Myouga, the Lord immediately dashed away without bothering to hear his plea. He was amazed by how his Lord immediately found the location of the priestess; he flew down – entering Haruka's barrier without qualms. Myouga watched as Touga was engulfed by a white light as he entered her barrier, Midoriko could not believe that a powerful demon could easily enter her lady's defense.

"I see. My mistress must really trust you with her own life." Midoriko leered as she saw Touga approach and lifts Haruka up in his arm. "You must be very special to gain her trust." Touga held the priestess in his arms as he settled at the bottom of the tree cradling Haruka's limp form. He felt his heart break into pieces as he held her small unmoving form, yet he did not let his remorse show on his face.

"Mi—Midoriko… " Came a moan from the Priestess. Touga carefully embraced her form.

"Touga… Bring back the jewel and I shall free you from your oath." She managed to say in a jagged breath.

"I will bring the pearl back to you, but I intend to keep my word." Touga held her tighter as he placed his head in the crook of her neck. He let her scent flood his senses before he stood up and unsheathed Sounga, almost immediately a purple light engulfed his sword and was overthrown away from where the priestess is. Myouga could not help but be captivated by his Lord's gentleness towards the priestess as he observed him.

"Please Master Touga… Bring the pearl back as soon as possible. My lady will not die, but she would feel the pain of her wound because there will be no pearl to aid her wound and her healing, she will suffer." Midoriko pleaded as she bid her goodbyes to the Lord.

"Do not harm the human. He is both ambitious and a fool." Haruka whispered as she saw Touga's retreating figure. He followed the trail of Haruka's blood and was lead to a hut near to the southern part of the eastern land. There was a faint aura of a demon and the scent of a rotting flesh hung heavily in the air.

"Didn't you say you could bring my son back to life? It was the deal." A hoarse voice of an old man said.

"Oh yes, it is… But! You need to announce that I am to be the next in line to the throne before I raise him." Touga barged in time to see a man in the cloak holding a dark purple-ish pearl in his hand.

"Pity… You have quite the ambition of becoming a demon, but do not have the necessities to become one. Your weak sorcery is not match for a true demon's power." His eyes were red and filled with anger as he decapitated the man with his hand and his head; he instantly averted his gaze towards the old man who shook in fear upon seeing the rage in his eyes. "Your son died an honorable death, but will you?" He raised Sounga above his head ready strike the man down when a hand held his shoulder. Leaning by his side was Haruka with her bloody clothes; he protectively encircled her waist with his arm as he held her in place.

"Enough. Lord Itsuki, you're quite foolish and ambitious." She wailed. "I have told you, your son has already accepted his death. You cannot call your son back. I know it is difficult to accept that the person that you care for is gone, but you need to admit it. " Haruka held Touga's hand as she pushes herself up. "I will not let you die. Instead, you will live remembering every time you wake that you are now alone and the shame of being dishonorable because of your selfishness.." Were her last words as she fell unconscious in Touga's arm. The Lord of the west could not help but look at her as he replayed her judgment in his mind There was a hint of sadness in her voice. His attention suddenly shifted as he felt the sudden surge of her spiritual energy as it both engulfed their form; he picked the pearl up before he fled towards his castle. Every demon that would come across him and Haruka would bolt away in fear, thus it was easier for him to bring her towards his quarter.

"My Lord! You have returned!" Myouga leaped as he went near his lord's chamber.

"What is this?" The Lord held up his hand, which was holding the pearl.

"It is one of the presents from the Gods, sire." His lord looked at the pearl as if re-examining it.

"It looks pretty normal to me." Touga took one last look before placing it in the priestess' hand.

"I…" Touga shook his head as they settled down on the palace's ground that night.

"Yes, sire?"

"I was filled with anger and fear… when I saw her unconscious… Why is that Myouga? "

"My lord… You have fallen in love with the priestess. The way you held her earlier my lord, it is love." They both looked up just in time to see Haruka standing by the terrace of Touga's room. Touga rushed towards his room, leaving Myouga. He went directly towards Haruka, encasing her form with his well-built limbs as they both stood there silently. "Stay…" Touga managed to let out as he placed his forehead against her, Touga stared at her piercing silver eyes. "I do not wish for you to leave. Stay with me and we shall both live a long normal life together, I assure you that." Although the priestess kept a monotonous expression, he saw a flicker of emotion in her eyes. Before even giving him the chance to comprehend the emotion that she has concealed, she averted her gaze on the ground.

"I cannot."

"I love you; at least that is what my heart is telling me." He said as he made her look at him once more as he joined their lips. His happiness was short lived as Haruka pulled away.

"I' am a priestess and I made a vow of chastity. I cannot possibly love you back. Also, you will die of old age, you cannot possibly live eternally unlike me." Haruka turned on her back as she saw the hurt in his eyes. She started to dart away from him as she felt at loss of words and emotions to feel. Although the priestess did not return his feeling he honorably stood beside the priestess and did as he vowed. Every now and then, whenever Haruka would look at Touga's eyes, she could not help but see the yearning in his eyes.

On a faithful night, Touga stayed with Haruka in the woods to gather enough herbs for the winter. Haruka was lying on her back beside him and was staring at the stars. He joined her as he too lay down beside her form. He could not help but look at her again, as if feeling his stare Haruka stared at him. Again, there was that un-readable emotion in her eyes. Touga intertwined their hands as they lay. "Let's run away. Far away from this place… Just the two of us." Haruka looked at him pensively as she made a move to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Your offer is enticing." She whispered as she dozes off to sleep holding on Touga's hand. Touga felt himself smile as he heard her; he made a move to embrace her as they sleep. When he woke up in the morning she was not there with him. He heard her voice from the far side of the forest and decided to follow it.

"What do you intend to do with the pearl and the demon my Lady?" Young Midoriko inquired as she looks at her mentor.

"And why does it concern you young lady?" She asked as she smiled at her student.

"Yes… What do you aim to do with both of them y lady?" Touga interjected as he graced her with a warm smile as he looked at her, straight in the eye.

"Why does it interest you that much?" Haruka looked at him, her eyes piercing his being as she stared at him.

"Everything that distresses you are of my worry as well. Do not fail to remember that Haru." The priestess dismissed her student as she walked away from Touga.

"I plan to put an end to it with what's left my power…."

"Will you consider my offer then?" He asked as he looked at her longingly.

"We'll see to it." Haruka gave him a smile as he stood astounded upon hearing of her answer. On the 5th day after their night in the woods, he has sent Myouga to take his place as he scouts his land. Myouga came back and told him that there was no one in the temple he had the same reply from his friend for a week, on the last day of his scouting, he stumbled upon Haruka who was standing at the border of his land.

"Where have you been, Haru?" Touga probed as he went towards her.

"I was away…" Was her curt reply as she looked sharply towards his forest before shooting an arrow towards its direction, Touga unsheathed Sounga as he anticipated an attack; Haruka's eyes whizzed from the tree towards Sounga before she fell unconscious. Touga hurriedly scooped her up and brought her in the temple where he saw an anxious looking Midoriko.

"My lady!" She yelled upon seeing her teacher's unconscious body. She pointed Touga towards Haruka's bedroom.

"My Lady… is gravely ill."

"…"

"My Lady has already informed me of her last will. She said that she could die within a month after her disastrous attempt to fix the pearl." It was as if a large boulder was thrown down on Touga's shoulder as he heard of Midoriko's revelation, Midoriko crouched beside her mistress' lying form. Her eyes immediately shot up towards the lord's sheathed sword.

"The sword of death and hell… No wonder her barrier has been rebuffing it before. My mistress' power has fallen; your sword is now freely absorbing the life out of her frame." Touga clutched the sword in his hand as he let her words sink in. He looked at Haruka's pale form. He took note of her now paler skin that was once glowing and her eyes from earlier which was dull and empty.

"Give me time and I shall look for a way to keep her alive." Touga said as he caressed her petite hands in his. Touga began his search for answer during the night when Haruka sleeps ordering Myouga to guard the priestess until he gets back the next day to care for her. Her body became frail as days go by but Touga was persistent to find a cure for her ailment. One day as Haruka and Touga lay in the forest where they first met she caught Touga staring at her with a serious expression in his eyes.

"What is bothering you, Inu no Taishou?" She extended her hand as she caressed his cheek. He was caught off guard when he heard her call him by his full name and by her gentle gesture.

"I was thinking… What if I die before you do?" He mused as he propped himself up with his new sword as he looked at the priestess lying beside him.

"Then I will simply pray for your soul to be at peace." Haruka giggled as she looked at him.

"You are extremely good when it comes to obliterating the mood." Touga's eyes started to twitch.

"If you die before me then I will mourn of your death until the end of my long pathetic life."

"Non-sense!" She held him by the ear. "You're really foolish for a Lord! If I am good for dead then at least find someone who could fill the emptiness that you sense. Fulfill your vow to me by finding someone to protect!" She gasped as she realized what she has said, staring at Touga's astounded expression.

"Forgive me…" Touga smiled bitterly as he leaned down to capture her lips.

On the night of a full moon, Myouga could not deny the scent of death as he watches the priestess' unmoving form.

"You could sense it" The Priestess looked up to him and smiled. He immediately leaped down towards her, bowing in front of her.

"It is a pity; your Lord is not here." She commended as she pats Myouga's head.

"Hold on priestess, he is on his way." Was his only reply as a single tear rolled down on his cheek.

"Tell me Myouga, why do you cry?"

"I pity my lord mistress. I have watched you two in the forest the other night. My lord is true to his words my; he would grieve. You have also become a big part of my heart Lady Haruka."

"Then do not let him grieve. Let him find someone to protect and would make him happy. Do not let him die in pain. A friend of Touga is also a friend of mine." She whispered as he kissed the top of his head. He looked up in time to see the priestess draw her last breath as she closed her eyes. If someone is to look at the priestess, it is as if she was asleep tranquilly during the night and would rouse the next day. But Myouga could not be deceived, he could not feel her heart or the warmth that has radiated from her skin; he started to wail. Everyone took notice as all of the priestess in the temple ran towards the room; curiously peeking as Midoriko stood by the late Priestess' bed. By sunrise a giant dog landed beside the temple transforming in to a human as he passed the arc. Touga could not help but feel the gloomy atmosphere in the temple. His instinct leads him towards the ceremonial room. Upon entering he saw Haruka's laying form in the middle of the beautiful handpicked flowers from her garden. He stopped abruptly as he tried to take in the apparition in front of him. Myouga leaped towards his lord as he offers comfort. During her wake, the Lord of the west did not shed any tear as he looked blankly towards the lifeless body.

-PRESENT TIME-

"Even though she was dead, your father did not stop to look for a possible cure to bring her back to life again." Myouga could not help but cry again as he felt nostalgic. Kagome and Sango were holding on to a piece of tissue as they could not help but pity Haruka and Inuyasha's father. Miroku kept quiet. Inuyasha could not help but gape whereas Sesshomaru sat on his comfortable place. Kagome abruptly stood and went towards where Haruka went followed by Sango.


End file.
